


Always looking up til’ my eyes give up

by temporalSilence



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Christmas, Christmas Party, Cute, Digital Art, Fanart, Gwaine Is In Love, M/M, Merlin Winter Exchange 2020, Modern Era, tall merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporalSilence/pseuds/temporalSilence
Summary: Merlin and Gwaine get a moment alone at the Christmas party. Part of the Merlin Winter Exchange
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Merlin (early) Winter Creative Exchange





	Always looking up til’ my eyes give up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marczie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marczie/gifts).



[](https://ibb.co/VDdFDBm)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Made with love for Marczie


End file.
